Can't You Get To Sleep? (Free x Reader oneshots!)
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: A collection of One Shots based on the boys of Free when you can't get to sleep how can they help? Or will you even go to sleep at all... (Free!Various x Reader) Have fun ! (WARNING: No actual sex is described how ever it is hinted read at your own risk okay Reader-chan ?)
1. Haruka Nanase What Do You Like About Me?

You lay on your back as the blue silk sheets of Haruka Nanase (your boyfriend's) bed caress your back. You look over at the swimmer sleeping soundly the skin of his back was surprisingly pale for someone who was constantly outside swimming. You look up at the ceiling and sigh softly to yourself. After a moment you turn over to face Haruka. He was sleeping soundly and happily.  
You smile at him, "lucky you." You say softly addressing his ability to sleep wherever and whenever he wanted.  
"Hn?" He turns over then turns back.  
You chuckle, "Make up your mind.." You say repressing a giggle. He's still sleeping soundly his back facing you with shoulders slowly rising and falling as he breaths steadily. You sigh, you were very tired you just couldn't get to sleep.  
He turns over, "are you having trouble falling asleep?" He asks softly rubbing his eyes. "It's okay. Go back to sleep sorry I woke you up." You smile at him.  
"I-I." He stammers and blushes then quickly regathers himself, "it's no big deal, come here." He wraps his arms around your back and pulls you closer to him, "now then, I'll help your get to sleep." He says softly running his fingers through your hair.  
You blush darkly, "o-okay..thanks.."  
He looks at you, "is something bothering you?" He asks putting a hand on your cheek. "N-not _really."_ You lie.  
"Come on..you can tell me." He looks into your eyes. "It's noting important.." You reassure him.  
"So something is bothering you..tell me, I'll help." He says softly. You blush, "it's nothing..." You say looking away.  
_"Trust me.."_ He says pulling you into a hug.  
"I-I..It's just I don't think we talk enough...so when I saw you sleeping I started thinking about it..That's all.."  
"What do you mean we don't talk enough?" He asks knitting his eyebrows together and hugging you tighter. "_Oh_ I see.." He answers the questions himself. "You don't think I say things like '_I love you_' or '_I wanna be with you'_ enough.." He thinks for a moment after you nod against his chest. "I guess neither of us say those things enough -and don't say you didn't think I'd like that sort of thing- everyone likes being told 'I love you' by someone else." He says softly kissing your head. "I'm sorry..I guess _I'm not good_ at these kinds of things..." You blush brightly seeing how Haruka hardly ever spoke. "If I say '_I love you'_ will it help you relax?" He asks. You nod.  
"Okay..Then _I love you."_ He says blushing.  
"I love you too." You smile hugging him.  
"You're so cute.." He says softly.  
"Cute?" You ask softly.  
"Yeah, cute." He answers.  
"T-thanks.." "So late at night..._what do you like about me?"_ He whispers in your ear. You blush as his soft lips brush your ear lobe he gently tugs it when he finishes talking.  
"I-I like..how nice you are..a-and..when you smile at me..since you hardly ever do..I-I guess I like_ everything.."_ You blush brightly as you finish.  
"See, you're cute." He hugs you tighter, "sorry to get you all stirred up so late.." He apologizes and kisses you. "But, _I wanna be with you_." He pulls you on top of him, "so how about it?" He asks kissing your neck softly.  
You blush, "okay.." You nod. "You have to say it." He says kissing along you shoulders.  
"Say _you_ wanna be with _me_, I like that kind of thing too, you know." He laces your fingers together, _"I wanna be with you, Haruka."_ You say softly.  
"Good, then." He pulls the blankets up to cover you both, "let's be with each other." He whispers at the nape of your neck. You nod and tremble at his hot breath hitting your neck as his runs his hands up your waist.  
"(Y/n)..I'll work harder at saying sweet words, because you seem to like them, now seems like a good time to practice." He says softly against the skin of your stomach. You blush very excited you'd be the only one to ever see him like this, "but you have to practice too." He says his lips brushing your hands. "I'll go first." He whispers in front of your lips. There was only a few centimeters of distance between you as he spoke, "_I love you."_ He finishes pressing his lips against yours. You wrap his arms around his back.

_You obviously wanted to be with each other because you spent the night together, and fall asleep in Haru's arms._

"I can't believe I just did something so cheesy.." Haruka scolds himself for being so sweet.

* * *

**Is some Free I see? Ahhh~! I love love love love love love love Free~! Maybe I'm just boy crazy xD Make sure to request some one shots and check out my other stories xD~! He's kinda off character but there was really no water to be seen in his bed room xD and though I take a bottle of water to bed with me every night I don't think poor Haru will fit in there! Oh! I have an Idea maybe every chapter I'll give you a random fact about myself and ask a question! Let's see if this goes anywhere...so I take two bottles of water to be with me every night because I don't wanna run out of water and go down to my kitchen since it's creepy . now..._What's your biggest fear/pet peeve? _**

**I'll make your heart go 'Doki Doki' ~XReader **


	2. Rin Matsuoka A Different Night Shift

You lay in Rin's bed looking at him sleep. His face was facing you and you couldn't help but steal a few glances. He turns over so his back his facing you his long hair was already tangled up in a bed head. He was sleeping in nothing but sweat pants that had the school name Samezuka plastered along the side. You turn over too and face the wall of his dorm room. You wonder what Nitori is doing above you probably nothing but sleeping. You turn over again and Rin pulls you into his arms.  
"Is something the matter, you're not sleeping at all." He whispers roughly into your ear.  
You blush brightly, "I can't sleep...but it's fine..go to sleep." You say softly.  
"No, I can't go to sleep knowing you'll be up alone." He says softly his hot breath bouncing off your neck.  
"It's fine..I just woke up because I had a nightmare.." You lie.  
"That's even worse..you could be alone _AND_ scared." Rin whispered softly nipping the skin on your neck.  
"_I'm fine.._" You blush.  
"I don't believe you." He says softly kissing the spot he had bitten.  
"So let me stay with you." He whispered hugging you from behind.  
You nod, "if you want to.." you blush.  
"Then can we kiss?" He asks pressing his lips to the skin behind your ear. "I'll take your silence as a yes." He smirks turning your over and kissing you. He puts a hand on your hip and one on your cheek you had both of your hads on his shoulders.

_"Ahn? Rin?"_ It was Nitori.  
"It's nothing Ai, my phone just went off. Go back to sleep." Rin said smiling.  
"But I heard whispering.._do we have ghosts_?"  
You repress a chuckle.  
"Yes and you're only safe up there and when your sleeping."  
"Ah?! Really?!"  
Rin nods. "Yup."  
"Okay! I'll stay up here."  
Rin waits a while the returns his attention to you. "So then...what were we doing?" He asks leaning forward to kiss you.  
"You're embarrassing." You whisper pressing your lips to his._ "R-rin.._" You blush when he slides his tongue along your bottom lip.  
"What? We've kissed like this before, _or_ are you acting like this because you're tired?" He smirks, "so it'll be way easier to turn you on.." You blush darkly. "Or._.are you already turned on?_"  
You jump,** "no. I. Am. Not!"** You blush brightly.  
He runs a hand along your hip and waist, "you're _positive_ about that?" He asks kissing your neck.  
"Y-yeah.._I am_!" Your cheeks flush in a dark shade of red.

_"The ghosts are really loud!"_ Nitori yelled.  
"Seriously? Is he for real..?" Rin stood up.  
"Ai.." He said looking his kou-hai in the eye. "There are no ghosts. It's late go to sleep."  
"Then whats the whispering?!" Nitori yells.  
"I'm on the phone." Rin answered.  
"I-I see..but why can I hear the person on the phone?"  
"Oh my god Ai, it's my girlfriend she's staying the night, just please _go back to sleep!_"  
"Oh your girlfriend!?" He perks up, "can I just see what she looks like?!" He begs as he peeks over the side of the bunk bed to look at you.  
"Hi there.." You wave and smile.  
His face lights up, "ohh you're pretty! My name's Nitori!"  
"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)."  
"It was nice meeting you!" He smiles and gets back on his bunk.  
"_Wow_..so anyways." Rin pins you down and gets ontop of you. He kisses you hotly and pulls your body closer to his leaving no spot untouched.  
"You're so turned on _don't lie_." He chuckles kissing along your chest.  
"S-shut up.." You blush darkly. He unzips your sweatshirt, "I'll tire you out, then you'll go to sleep easier." He smirks kissing up your stomach. He tugs away your shorts and presses your bodies together. "hey, there's no school tomorow and I know you took the night shift so you don't have to get up early..._So how about you take a different night shift tonight?"_ He asks kissing and nibbling on your hips.  
"Mhm.." You blush darkly as he kisses down your thighs.  
"Good. But overall we'll have to be quite since Ai can't hear us...So what do you say?" He asks brushing your ears with his lips, "Mhm o-okay.." You nod and fondle with his ears and the tips of his hair. "It feels nice when you touch my ears like that...I didn't know my ears were.._that's new_.." He says with his lips against your neck. You sit up and nibble his earlobe.  
_"H-hey.."_ He blushes and lets out a soft moan. You blow on his ear and he shivers.  
"Okay.._You've asked for it."_ He smirks pulling you under the covers and kissing you again.  
_"You're working the night shift now. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." _

* * *

**Hmnnn, shit just got real! I have been watching an abudant amount of romance movies on Netflix so uhm...shits bout to get real!**

**So I was pondering on this one, Rin is changed throughout the series of Free! for those of you who have seen it, you understand he changes a fair amout so I took a little of both (WHY HAVE ONE WHEN YOU CAN HAVE BOTH?!) and meshed them together!**

**So, then random fact about me...My favorite american movie is Failure To Launch, my favorite foreign movies are, 200 Lb Beauty, and The Truth About Love! ...So then...What're your favorite movies and what genre are they?~!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader **


	3. Makoto Tachibana A Mark Or Two

You pull your blankets up past your shoulders shivering. You turn your head to look at Makoto his back was facing you and he was sleeping soundly. _"How is he shirtless? I'm freezing!"_ You mutter turning over on the silky bed spread. You look back at Makoto he was sleeping happily his shoulders gently rising and falling. He had an evenly tanned back from swimming outside everyday. You sigh and turn to face his back completely.  
_"Hm?"_ Makoto stirs in his sleep. You jump a little but from shock. He lays on his back and puts his arms in the air to stretch he turns his head arms still in the air he looks quite sleepy and a little pouty.  
_"You can't sleep?"_ He asks looking at you through the corner of his eye.  
"It's fine go to sleep sorry to wake you.." You say back. He turns onto his side and holds out his hand, _"it's okay."_ He smiles and pulls you closer, _"come here, I'll help."_ He presses his lips to your shoulders and hugs you from behind.  
"Mako.." You blush nestling into him. He smile and happily says, "you're just the cutest, _you know that?"_ He asks smiling and nuzzling the back of your neck. He presses his lips to your ear and whispers, _"here go to sleep I'll hold you like this even after your eyes close.."_ He says softly kissing your neck.  
_"I love you."_ He says running his fingers through your hair.  
"I love you too.." You smile at him.  
"You know..You don't have to go to sleep_ right now.._" He says softly pulling you onto him.  
"W-what?" You ask blushing brightly.  
"Unless you're _too_ sleepy.."  
"N-no I'm not sleepy at all!" You blush darkly.  
"You're not?" He asks and you shake your head. He pushes you onto your back and kisses your neck, _"are you sure?"_ He asks.  
"I'm sure.." You whisper blushing darkly.  
"Okay." Makoto smiled pressing your bodies together. _"But you've asked for it."_ He says huskily into your ear. He slips his hands into your shirt and traces small figure eights on your stomach. "But we have school tomorrow..._do you mind staying up all night with me?"_ He asks.  
"I-I don't mind.." You nod and bite your lip.  
"Even if I keep you up _all night?_" He asks pulling your shirt off.  
"Even if you keep me up all night.." You nod.  
"Okay, I'll let you sleep in and we can go in late." He says kissing your stomach. "Just the two of us, _and we'll let them think exactly what happened."_ He says sliding his hands over your body. "How does that sound? Maybe I'll leave_ a mark or two._." He whispers against your skin. You nod and let out a shaky breath. "I'll put one here then." He smiles kissing your neck. You blush darkly as he sucks and nibbles on the same spot. He gives you a light colored hickey, "now everyone will know. _I'm with you_." He whispers in your ear and softly nibbles it. "Wont that be good?" You nod and blush darkly. He was always super gentle and really seductive. You moan softly as he slides his lips over your legs and lower body. Your entire skin trembles under him.  
"We have to be quite though." He says in a whisper.  
"W-why?" You ask forgetting where you are.  
"We can't wake up my family. _Ren and Ran mostly._ They're pretty light sleepers." He warns.  
_"I would hate to be interrupted once I've finally gotten you all hot and bothered."_  
You blush darkly. He always tried his hardest to turn you on without touching you...god damn him because he usually could. Somewhere in the midst of the crazy game he'd play he'd end up getting seduced too. So it wasn't _as_ embarrassing. He continues to kiss your body slowly and gently. You moan a little but bite your tongue and you wrap your arms around his back.  
"Don't bite your tongue.._I wanna hear your voice._" He says in a husky whisper next to your ear.  
"It's embarrassing.." You blush.  
"I like it though.." He says smiling.  
"If you wont make the noises yourself.." He brushes your lips with his.  
"I'll make you make them." He closes his eyes and leaves your lips almost together but not. You let out a soft moan and close the space between you. Some how he always built the _perfect mood._ You could never build a mood. No matter how much you wanted to. No matter how much you tried. You'd make it awkward, which is why you never tried and never wanted to. Makoto was happy to seduce you first anyways.  
"I know for sure I'll keep you up all night now." He warns not giving you a chance to reject. _Not that you were going to._

* * *

**I updated DAYS WITH MY LOVE finally xD I'm so lazy~! Well no more tests this week lucky me~! It's test season at my school I hate it literally I'm throwing a party once it ends no joke ahaha but I write in my down time~ So to a major Q has anyone read John Green's brilliant master piece Paper Towns? Has anyone saw the brilliance that is Trigun? Those are my two obsessions right now xD **

** QUESTION FOR MY FREE FANS (Winner may get a prize~ probably not xD Idk ask for something if you get a valid answer xD) Did Rin (from free) stay in Australia until his freshmen year (ninth grade) or until his last year of middle school (eight grade) of did he come back to Japan before that? We're working on a story and that's a major part in it so ~ plz answer if you know~! Okay, so on this I did a shit ton of research and I didn't find jack :O sorry language LWA language! *Gasp* But I think it's the first year of highschool (a bit before) Correct me if I'm wrong!**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	4. Nagisa Hazuki Something Extra Fun

You sigh as you glance at the 16 year old cheeky-ass blonde. You were tired. Damn were you tired, but you couldn't sleep since Nagisa  
and his stupid little posse of attractive high school pals had seduced you (save for Makoto) into watching a horror movie, during which you and  
poor Mr. Makoto Tachibana clung to each other for dear life. Because the sweet lord knows. **You. Hate. Horror. Movies**. But your boyfriend wanted  
to see it, so you put on your big kid face and let him watch it with all of you. It probably wasn't as scary as you were making it out to be, but  
you were scared of the dark until your last year of Junior High...You glare at the closet and shiver, "god-damned movie.._.can't function.._." You  
mutter. "_Honestly, monsters please, I didn't invite you to my barbecue so get out of my grill."_ You sigh again. Nagisa was snoring softly was laying  
on his back.  
"Hm...he's so handsome though I can't stay mad at him..." You sigh in a gentle mumble turning over again.  
_"Of course you can't~."_  
Nagisa purred hugging you from behind. You squeak. "You should have woken me~ if you were afraid!" Nagisa said cheekily, damn was he an all  
day every day person or what? Was he ever grumpy? Ever?  
"I'm not afraid!" You defend yourself.  
"Then why are you trembling?" He purred into your ear.  
"I'm not!" You pout.  
"How cute of you (y/n)-chan, _you're so adorable when you're trying to be tough~."_ He squeezed you and you couldn't help but nestle into him.  
"I am tough!" You pout. **_"I am too tough_**!" You cross your arms.  
"Alright (y/n) you are very, _very,_ very tough." He smiled at you cheekily.  
"Thank you." You bounce your shoulders.  
"(y/n)-chan~ you're so cute." He purred mischievously.  
"N-nagi..." You blush  
darkly and look away.  
"You're adorable when you don't know what to say~." He squeezed you_, "hm~ is (y/n)-chan mad at me for poking fun at __her?"_ He asked with a slight pout trailing his voice.  
"Hmpf.." You close your eyes.  
"Alright alright, I submit~. I'm sorry for laughing (y/n)-chan~." He purred.  
"Apology accepted." You smile nestling into him.  
"Hm? You're still trembling...are you afraid? (y/n)-chan, you can tell me." Nagisa purred pulling you closer.  
"I'm not tough! Nagi!" You turn over and cling to him. For a small guy he was pretty masculine, what with all the swimming..._and such_. He was also pretty fearless as opposed to Makoto who was scared of his own shadow but pretty tall and tough looking...erm..well sort of tough looking I should say...  
"Haha, it's okay (y/n)-chann~." Nagisa smirked triumphantly. You pull him closer now visibly shaking at each and every thump or noise you hear outside and inside the room. "It's just the wind moving things outside and my family moving around in here, no need to fret (y/n)-chan." Nagisa cooed.  
_"It's n-n-never j-just the w-w-wind Nagi_!" You exclaim. nestling into him.  
"Aw, (y/n)-chan you're so cute~!" Nagisa smiled prying you off him. _"Come 'ere."_ He whispered cupping your face in his hands, "there is no such thing as monsters, okay?" He looked into your big (e/c) eyes.  
"Okay..." You nod sheepishly.  
"Hmmmm..." Nagisa sighed longingly and closed his eyes. "_Come on, you look so afraid right now..."_ He murmured. "Come here..." He put his hand behind your head and pulled you closer kissing you sweetly. You squeak into the kiss, surprised. "It's only me, who else could it be (y/n)-chan." Nagi chuckled into your lips and kissed you again pulling you close. He slipped his hands around your waist and pulled away momentarily to take in a small breath, but he leaned back in and kissed you again. You let out a soft moan into the feverish kiss as Nagisa breaks away and kisses down your jawline gently.  
"I love you~.." He purred into your shoulder.  
"I l-love you t-t-to.." You blush and pull him closer.  
"How willing~ you're so cute~." He smiled lacing your fingers and kissing the back of your hand. He rustled around under the covers so he was on top of you. "There we go, better right~?" Damn his cheekyness _dammit to **hell**_**.** Your face flushes darkly and you let out a small nod and a gentle whimper.  
_"Ah? Could you be in the mood tonight, (y/n)-chan?"_ Nagisa purred from his perch on top of you.

_"Well then, how about we do something extra fun, to get your mind off the monsters."_

* * *

**Hahaha xD any Attack On Titan fans reading? Hear about the DUB coming up? I did~! *^* P excited**

**Isn't Free the shit? It's my fave literally~! Hehe So I was looking at the last chapter I just wrote for my Syo x Reader and it had 199 words in it xD psht that's the shit xD**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	5. Rei Ryugazaki A Reward

Glaring at the ceiling like it was some long lived rival of yours you heave a helpless sigh, you had been studying for literally hours upon  
hours upon hours, probably days...no definitely days. You glance out of the corner of your eye glimpsing at Rei who was now out of his red  
framed glasses and snoring softly. _"Now he,"_ you start in a childish grumble, _"knows how to study. Like, god he never looks tired ever...and he's _  
_brilliant."_ You mutter sighing heavily. You turn over and sigh facing his back now, _"I'll ask him later."_ You mumble looking at his exposed back, he  
was oddly perfect-_erm_ I mean pale! For someone who had spent god knows how long training in the ocean, and he was outside with the swim  
club a lot **AND** he used to be on track. But you weren't complaining, his perfection was in a sense, unsettling his long runs to school in the  
morning, his swimming practices and his previous affiliation with the Iwatobi Track Team made him the most toned member of the swim club, which  
made you stumble around how you ever got so lucky, little did you know Rei wondered how he could get so lucky. But, why wonder when you  
can just enjoy it? His soft snoring was like a gentle lullaby but nothing could put you to sleep, it was Friday, you had a test on Monday, you  
should be **STUDYING.** But instead, you went over your boyfriend's house to have a_ goddamned cuddle party!_  
You make a small _'tsk'_ noise and groan rolling over in Rei's bed. Damn...his bed was comfy...like REALLY comfy..  
"Shit's like orthopedic or something.." You murmur bouncing slightly.  
You bounce.._.higher_ than expected. "Hm?" You bounce again, "_heh_..heh.." You do it again. "This bed if flipping awesome~!" You cheer.  
_"(y/n).." _Rei rolls on top of you.  
"Ee...sorry...I'll stop.." You laugh patting his back gently.  
"He's not..._awake.._" You blush looking at his closed eyelids. "He's..._sleeping?_ He said my name...in his sleep? Aww~! Rei-Rei~!" You squeeze him happily. "Maybe that means I have the almighty power of...girlfriends? Maybe if I...Rei roll left."  
He rolls off you. "Clap your hands!" He doesn't move. _"Welllll, it was worth a try."_ You murmur trying to close your eyes.  
"I'm so nervous for that test I can't function properly.." You mutter.  
_"You've been studying all week haven't you?"_ Rei was propped up on one elbow his bed head made him look _adorable_ but that's beside the point.  
"Mhm...but I just can't memorize the way you can Rei-Rei.." You sigh laying on your back.  
"I'm sure you can, and I know for a fact that you'll do great on that test." Rei smiled at you.  
"You think?!" You perk up and turn over to face him.  
"Of course I am, come on you're giving yourself _less credit than you're worth!_ How do you find the area of a semi circle?  
"Pi..times diameter...divided by 2?" You look at him desperately.  
"That's exactly right." He smiled. "See? You'll do fine, and if you don't that's okay this test isn't a big part of our grade in that class either.. But you've been over-working yourself." Rei puts his arms around your back and pushes you to his chest. _"Relax.."_ He whispered putting his hand in your hair. "You're getting so worked up you can't even sleep, it's bad for your health." You nod and look up at him.  
_"You're truly beautiful.."_ He sighs and leans down, kissing you gently. You move your hands up press your palms to the warm skin of his chest. You move closer to him and he smiles into the kiss, "I'm not helping the whole, you can't sleep cause you're worked up thing am I?" He laughed.  
"It's alright, I'm not even tired." You pull him back down by his shoulders. His hands jump up from your waist for a moment and Rei let's out a soft noise of shock before quickly easing into the kiss again. Rei shifts his body so his on top of you pinning you to his soft sheets not breaking the kiss at all. You wrap your arms around his neck and play with the short blue hair at the nape of his neck. He pulls away and kisses gently down your jawline, slowly moving towards your neck. His hands ghost over your body as he pulls you closer. You shiver and press your hands to his toned back. His lips graze over your neck gently you let out a soft moan and bury your nose in the crook of his neck. His lips were soft on smooth on your skin and you feel him smile against you.

_ "If you aren't tired, how about a reward for working so hard?"_

* * *

**Hahaha xD any Attack On Titan fans reading? Hear about the DUB coming up? I did~! *^* P excited**

**So I was on the Free site and I was looking at Rei's triva (BLACK AND WHITE PHONE FOR THOSE WHO WERE CURIOUS HAHA I KNOW I WAS) not that lol, but as I was reading I see **

Rei is the only member of the Iwatobi Swimming Club that has his body hair shaved (done by Nagisa).  
wiki/Rei_Ryugazaki****

And I was like PSHHHTTTT ANYONE SHIP REI X NAGISA I KNOW I DO! XD brb crying xD XD XD XD GOD WHYYYYY

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader**


	6. Nitori Aiichiro Better Than Cuddling

**(I know FF spells his name like Aiichirou but the wiki spells it Aiichiro...so Idkkkkk)**

You sigh and lay back in the fluffy bed of room 210. It was late but Aiichiro called you anyways, telling you he wanted to see your  
face. You hadn't seen him for about a month since the (fave sport) team you played on had been traveling. As soon as you got off the bus your  
phone began ringing off the hook and you knew who it was and where they wanted you to be. You happily obliged, you loved Aiichiro, hanging  
out was tough cos of practices but you tried your hardest to make sure he knew how much you needed him. Hopefully he knew. When you arrived  
at his dorm he told you to change into some comfy pajamas and you did so happily. But when you exited the bathroom Aiichiro was sound asleep. You smile, it was late you wanted to sleep too, but something was nagging you. You missed him. _A lot. Why didn't he stay up to see you?_ Did he miss you as much as you missed him? _Were you being clingy_? You climb into bed and lay on you side staring at his sleeping form, it was definitely bothering you, since you didn't see him at all in school you hardly spoke for the last month and you wanted to know what the little silver top had been up to. _You wanted to ask if he missed you, you wanted to ask how much he loved you, you wanted him to laugh and say he's proud of you for performing so well even when he wasn't there_. He always stayed up when you go home._ Always_. And you always stayed up when he got home. _Always_. It was some sort of _unwritten rule...  
_  
About half an hour passes and he doesn't stir, you didn't either you were still awake, wide awake. You knew you could talk in the morning. You knew you would talk as soon as he woke up. He would hop around on his bunk and squeeze you and shower you in_ 'welcome back!'_ kisses, he would tell you he missed you and that he loved you...but you wanted him to say it _now_..You shake your head and pat your cheeks, _"don't get worked up over this!"_ You warn yourself turning your back to him. "It's late the bus came late so I know he was waiting to call me he must have been tiered. And since Matsuoka probably wanted to sleep so the lights would be off and he'd start feeling sleepy himself, he had probably dozed off a few times too..." You try to calm yourself down but you couldn't. You were _so upset so worked up, and most of all stressed,_ you need to keep good performance in sports, good grades, make time for friends and studying and your boyfriend, it was busy. You were stressed, and you wanted Aiichiro to _cuddle you like he always did. You just wanted to cuddle.  
"Cuddle.."_ You murmur sighing to yourself.  
_"Well you could have just asked.."_ You jump but slowly ease back to Aiichiro's slightly bigger form. "Sorry I fell asleep, I was sleepy, you could have woken me." He smiled kissing your cheek.  
"Ai.." You murmur.  
"Sorry If I upset you, I'm inconsiderate." He murmured nuzzling your neck.  
"No, you were tired, I slept on the bus so I'm not sleepy.."  
_"But I wanna cuddle too.."_ He grumbled squeezing you from behind. "So turn around _please_." He whispered. You nod and do and he pulls you to his chest, stroking your hair gently. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked softly.  
_"Do you love me?"_ You ask quietly.  
"What kind of silly question is that?" He laughed, "_of course I love you."_ He smiled kissing you sweetly, "_and I missed you.."_ He promised pulling you close again burying his nose in your hair. "I missed everything about you, so don't worry about silly things like that. I'll always love you,_ silly_." He whispered closing his eyes. "Now come on." He pulled you away cupping your cheeks in his hands, "give me an '_I missed you Ai.'_ kiss." He pulled you closer smiling cheekily.  
"Mhm.." You kiss him sweetly and close your eyes tightly, missing the sweet taste of his lips, how he always carried a slight scent of clorgine no matter what he did to rid himself of it. He broke away panting slightly as he kissed your jawline gently and slid his hands over your waist and hips. Your cheeks heat up and your entire body trembles under him. He laces your fingers tightly with his and smiles against your neck. You run your fingers through his silver-grey hair lovingly. Aiichiro pulls away and peers into your face, "I'm glad you're feeling better_ (y/n)."_ The way he said your name made your heart go pitter-patter.  
"Now that you're feeling better," he started slyly.

_"How about we do something better than cuddling?"_

* * *

**I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS ONE DURING MY BIG UPDATE I'M SORRY D: I STILL LOVE YOU! I was writing at like 3 AM on my phone when people started falling asleep they're bad but I may work on them more they're SOULEATER one shots and I love SOULEATER so I really wanna write for it**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader  
**


	7. Seijuro Mikoshiba A Good Night Kiss

Having finally met a girl cuter than Gou, Seijuro trashed all his old Gou stuff and went on an epic quest of courage to confess to  
you, erm..something like that.  
Well anyways~ you had been dating for about 6 months now and you were happy either way. Having graduated Samezuka he was attending a collage on scholarship he lived in an apartment complex a few streets away since he didn't want a dorm because he wouldn't be able to visit you as much. You lived in a house with your family but Seijuro had whined you into staying the night. So there you were sleepy but unable to sleep. Though for Seijuro sleeping was easy, he was snoring happily his flame reddish hair already finding its way into a cute little bed head. This however, did not comfort you. You groan softly so you didn't wake your lovely boyfriend sleeping beauty but loud enough to voice your discontent with the current situation.  
"Look at him mister muscularity handsomeness..being all tired and sleepy.." You grumble looking at his build and face.  
"Honestly..your in collage but you look like some professional athlete..." You put your hand on his chest and nestle into him.  
_"It's practically fraud."_ You mutter looking at him and sighing you nuzzle his chest.  
"Fuck cuddling, to tired not in the mood. Actually _very_ in a cuddle mood just fucking tired but I can't go to sleep for some filthy satanic unknown reasons." You mutter letting him go and turning over facing away from the flame haired collage freshman tugging the blankets up your body, you like Mikoshiba were shirtless, well you had a sports bra on cause, _who didn't love those things_? And you had claimed a pair of his boxers saying, "I forgot my pajama pants at my house so I'ma wear these." You weren't even cold, but it was your fancy way of sulking and being irritated beyond comprehension.  
_"Hey,_ why'd you pull away like that?_ I liked it_ when you were all cuddled up with me." Seijuro pulled you close, hugging your from behind like a teddy bear.  
"But you pulled away~ you were all cute looking with your hands on my chest like that and nuzzling my neck with your hair was the most adorable thing ever~." He pouted.  
"S-sorry I moved then.." You blush slightly.  
"No no, I should be the sorry one. I let you move after all. You look so tired though~ something on your mind cuteness?" He asked as you turn over to face him.  
"No, just sleepy...but I'm so sleepy I can't get to sleep." You whisper-grumble.  
"Ah _I see_ then, why don't you come a little bit closer and we can snuggle for a bit, then see if you can't close those pretty eyes of yours." He purrs pulling you to his chest. "How about I sing you a lullaby?" He jokes.  
_"Sei.."_ You blush darkly and look away.  
"What~ You know I got my scholarship for my _singing_ not my swimming." He chuckled.  
"Yeah right." You hit his chest playfully.  
"No really, my voice _sounds like a thousand cherubs singing sweet songs."_ He starts to laugh.  
"You're such and idiot Sei!" You laugh hitting his shoulder and draping your arms over him, nestling closely to his chest.  
"Aww~ is the little girlfriend tiered?" The swimmer kisses you nose. "Come on then, go to sleep." He purred into your ear combing his fingers through your soft (H/c) hair.  
"I can't..." You grumble.  
Seijuro chuckled for a moment, deep in thought he spoke. "Can you not go to sleep because you want to do _things~_ together?" He murmured kissing the skin behind your ear gently.  
"S-Sei..." You blush darkly and try to push him off.  
"Come on~ snuggling up to me like that then trying to push me away~ just lemme love you (y/n)~!" He whined. "I promise to be _gentle~.."_ He whispered sweetly. "Even if it hurts a little at first~ the only thing you'll be able to say is _my name_~..Not just say you'll be screaming and m-"  
**"Mikoshiba!"** You yelp blushing a fierce shade of red.  
"Hehm~ sorry, that was bad of me~." He chuckled cupping your face gently in his hands.  
_"Come 'ere I'll give you a good night kiss."  
_ He whispers pulling you closer. He kisses you gently. The kiss quickly heats up and he runs his hands up and down your waist, breaking the kiss to take in a breath he kisses down you shoulders and ghosts his lips over your stomach.  
_"S-Sei..."_ You moan softly and shivering against him.

_"Hey, (y/n)..If you can't get to sleep I could tire you out with something better than a good night kiss._

* * *

**Srry been so lazy lately *_* please don't hate me..xD I've been derpin round the interwebs looking for inspiration I've had like a creative block lately so meh~ Anyone reading dig Black Butler? I know I dig Black Butler.**

**I'll make your heart go _'Doki Doki_' ~XReader  
**


	8. Rin Matsuoka Early Morning Demands

You wake up and look over to see Rin holding you close to him. _"Good morning.._" You smile and speak softly so he isn't woken up. His  
phone buzzes on the night stand and he wake up.  
"How long were you up for?" He asks nuzzling his nose into your hair.  
"Just a few minuets." You smile.  
"Good.." He takes his phone and looks at the text. _"So early?"_ He mumbles.  
"What?"  
"We have swim practice..." He grumbles.  
"No don't go..I'm selfish." You mumble squeezing him tightly.  
_"Ah~_ you were all excited to go out today weren't you?" Rin sighs as Nitori hops off his bed to get ready for practice.  
"I was.." You grumble hiding your face in his chest.  
"This'll be good practice,_ I can get used to listening to your demands so early in the morning.."_ Rin chuckles kissing your cheek happily. You groan softly as he gets up. "Come on.." He sighs pinching your cheek. "I'll be back soon, so wait here." He smiles.  
"Can I come with you?" You pipe.  
"H-huh?" He asks shocked.  
"You always talk about swimming, but I've never seen you swim! So I wanna come! Nitori! Can I come to swim practice with you guys?!"  
"Ah?! Mhm!" He nods enthusiastically.  
"Pleasee?" You beg sitting up on your knees and hugging him.  
"_Gah...okay.."_ He sighs.

"Hehe~!" You cheer in victory as you walk to the pool holding Rin's hand triumphantly.  
"Guess I do get to show you off." He murmurs.  
_"Hm?"_ You ask leaning up.  
"You know~, show everyone I have a pretty girlfriend." He said thoughtfully.  
"R-r-really?" You blush.  
"Yup~." He pushes the big double doors open and sighs.  
"Thought it was you know, **the weekend."** He looked over at Mikoshiba and spoke loudly.  
"We have to practice." He doesn't look at Rin.  
"Yeah.._.but I was in bed!"_ Nitori yells.  
"Sucks to suck." Mikoshiba turned around and walked toward you.  
"Who's this?" He points his pen at you.  
"My girlfrien_d. I was in bed with her when you dragged me here, so I brought her."_ Rin answered smartly.  
"So then...**Matsouka's got a girlfriend!"** The orange haired swimmer shouts and then runs off as swimmers swarm around him to see who it was.  
"Gah! I hate him.." Rin growls as he looks at you waving happily.  
"You saw you have eyes, now go." He swats them away like bugs.  
"Hmm swimmers are nice."

_"Yeah they're great..."_

* * *

**I don't have a bed right now... *~* my back hurts a lot... ): My dog had fleas so we like cleared everything out *^* Anyone watching Akuma No Riddle, or Haikyuu this season? Love them *~***

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader **


	9. Makoto Tachibana It

"(y/n) _wake up_.." Makoto shook you shoulder  
"I don't wanna." You groan throwing a pillow at him.  
"(y/n).." Makoto sighed poking you back.  
"No.." You grumble.  
"Yes." He sighs again.  
"No.." You shake your head.  
"Come on."  
_"No."_  
"Why not?"  
_"I'm tired."_  
"We both are, but we both are also busy today." Makoto reminds you.  
_"I know.."_ You groan.  
He turns you over and pecks your lips, "come on."  
"Hnm..." You sigh and pull him back into bed.  
_"Five more minuets."_  
"You asked me that five minuets ago.." The brunette laughs slipping in to bed with you.  
"I know." You nod.  
"Come here, _you big baby."_ He chuckles pulling you back into his arms.  
"If you come to school _I'll introduce you to my friends_." He promises.  
You jump up. _**"Come on Makoto! What are you doing in bed?! We've got school!"**_ You yell. He laughs and stands up.  
"Then maybe you should put on some _clothes."_ He says pulling your bra strap.  
_"Good idea!"_ You grab your uniform.  
"How cute of you..._you really wanna meet them don't you?"_ He asks happily as he chuckles to himself  
"Of course I do!" You smile, "they're your friends, so they must be important to you...that means they should mean something to me too." You murmur.  
_"(Y/N).._" Makoto kisses you gently, "I'm happy you feel that way." He smiles.

You tangle your fingers with Makoto's and happily make your way to the school. You knew you were an hour late, but you didn't care.  
"What class am I in?" You look at the time.  
"We're both in language." He nods. You slip into the class room and everyone looks up.  
You wave and sit down in the back and begin not paying attention like usual.

Makoto plucks you from your usual group of friends at lunch time to introduce you to his.  
"Eh? Who's this?!" Nagisa Hazuki hops up happily at you.  
"This is (y/n). _My girlfriend.."_ Makoto laughs, "it was the **_only_** way to get her out of bed..so I told her I'd introduce you." He explains.  
"So that's why you both came into language late.." Haruka nods. "So then...you were together yesterday too right?" He inquires  
"Mhm, we went to the movies." You nod.  
"So then..._last night_...you must have done...**_it_**."  
**"H-H-HARU!**" Makoto blushed darkly.  
"So it _did_ happen.." Haruka nods.  
Makoto grumbles, _"well she is my girlfriend..."_

* * *

**Mwuahah Free Season Two is a thing (i think it has been for a while but I'm too lazy to acutally look these things up on the internet I found out while watch 50% off) xD anyone a 50% off fan? SCREW SWIM CLUB I WANT THAT BOY TO BE MY BRIDE! xD how I felt too Nagisa that is how I felt too. How Haru thinks about the water (wont quote don't worry) RIN CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! Well sorry for some long waits if there were ayone I've been hooked on replaying Homestuck xD I even mention it in my Fuuto Asahina x Reader. RIN CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL (that's not the name it's just SO funny)**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader **


	10. Haruka Nanase You Big Faker

"Haru.." You mumble sitting up and shaking his shoulder.  
"No..." He slaps your stomach and buries his face in his pillow.  
"Haruuuu!" You whine.  
_"What?"_ He groans into his pillow.  
"Wake _up_~."  
"No." He pulls you down towards him and then tugs the blankets up higher.  
" Haruu!" You mumble nestling into him.  
_"Look at this you big faker you don't even wanna get up."_ Haruka mumbles, so tired you were actually questioning whether or not he was sober...he was probably tiered drunk if that's a thing. Over-tried?  
"We were up late so relax with me (y/n).." Haruka mumbles kissing your cheek lazily. He pulled you down completely and held you close to him, wrapping you tightly up in his arms making sure you can't wiggle free and drag him out of bed.  
"Mhm.." You stifle a yawn and cuddle up next to him, you wanted to eat breakfast but you really didn't want mackerel and you weren't in the mood to cook so you were just going to sit and wait until one of them either mackerel or cooking appealed to you, which may take a long time...not that Haruka minded.  
"I love you (y/n)." Haruka murmured resting his cheek in your hair and caressing the skin of your back in feathery movements.  
"I love you too Haru..."  
"Use my full name."  
"I love you too, _Haruka.."_ You whisper your cheeks already heating up as you feel his breath hit your ear.  
"Now you have to tell me you love me more than the water." You yawn.  
"Mhn.." He hesitated, "I love you more than the water..."  
**"Haru!"** You yelp in sadness hearing his hesitation._ "You love the water more than you love me?!"  
_"I never said that." He shakes his head.  
"To think I was gonna say we could take a bath together if you got out of bed, but _psht._ You can just take a bath with the water...fucking wait _what?_ That makes no sense okay whatever you get what I mean." You turn your back to him, the bed was too damn comfy to get out of.  
"H-h-hey! (y/n)! Come on you know I wasn't hesitating because I was lying, I_ just didn't want to hurt the water's feelings when I said I loved you more."  
_ _"The water doesn't have feelings Haru."_ You mumble.  
"E-eh come on (y/n)...I love you more than the water." He whispered hugging you from behind.  
"I don't believe it.." You mutter.  
"Come on I'll prove it however you want." He whispers.  
"Kiss me.."  
"That's not hard (y/n).." Haruka laughs kissing you sweetly. "Can we still take a bath together?"  
"If it'll get you out of bed."

"Haru when you said bath I thought you meant you know...an actual bath, not one of your weird habits." You sigh sitting in the tub with your own bathing suit on, _"and anyways why do you even have one of my bathing suits here...?"_  
"I bought one." Haru spoke shortly pressing your back to his chest and hugging you from behind. You only shake your head  
"This is actually kind of nice.." You murmur. "I see why you do it basically every morning." You laugh leaning against him. "You take actual baths though right?" _"Of course what do you think I am some filthy street..thing?"_ He laughed.  
"Haru.." You chuckle as he wraps his arms around your stomach. He shook his head a little and pulled you closer, there was a small amount of steam emanating from the water and you watched it wave above the surface of the crystalline liquid. The water rose to your shoulders and it felt like it was holdng you close to Haruka. You sigh softly and close your eyes, you were in a (color) bikini, you secretly were wondering why Haruka had bought a bikini what if you didn't wear bikinis you did sometimes but still...is he secretly..._A PERVERT_. No probably not. You shake your head to clear your thoughts.  
"Something the matter?" The dark haired student rose a quizzical eyebrow at you.  
"No.." You splash his chest lightly with the water and chuckle.  
"(y/n) no splashing it's against the rules." Haruka warns squeezing your sides.  
"What rules? I want new rules." You splash him. "(y/n)." He raises an eyebrow at you then splashes you. You let out a shocked yelp and send more bath water flying around.  
"Before we empty the bath." Haru laughs turning you around and kissing you sweetly, _"let's find something else to do."_ Your hands ghost over his chest and he finds the strap to your bathing suit fumbling with the knot.  
"Why did you tie this so tight?" Haru mumbles.  
_"I didn't think we'd be doing this in here."_ You whisper back.

Makoto opened the bathroom door,

"Haru you_ need_ to stop bathing with your swim trunks...on...?"

* * *

**Meh I am actually getting tiered.. **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader **


	11. Rei Ryugazaki Special Nicknames

_"(y/n) wake up." _Rei shook your shoulder.  
_"No.."_ You groan.  
"Come on (y/n)." He whispered.  
"No.." You shake your head.  
"You're already awake you just need to stand up." He laughs.  
"I don't want to." You grumble.  
"I didn't want to either but sometimes.."  
_"No.."_  
_"Please?"_  
_"No, Rei-rei."_  
_"Please?"_  
_"No."_  
_"For me?"_  
_"Anything but this."_  
"I'll do _anything."_  
"Like?" You look over at him.  
"Anything you want." He promised.  
_"Come back to bed."_  
"Anything but that."  
_"Let me stay in bed."_  
"That _defeats the purpose_ of the deal." Rei sighed.  
"Please?" You tug on his arm.  
"I guess since it's the weekend...we can stay in bed.." He sighed pulling his shirt off and slipping back under the covers with you.  
_"Honestly,"_ he began, letting out a loving sigh. "You act like a toddler sometimes."  
"Meh.." You grumble and nestle into him. "I'm cold.." You murmur.  
"The blankets fell off us last night." He pulls the blankets up further.  
"Oh? I didn't notice.." You shake your head.  
"I hope you weren't thinking about _whether or not the blankets were on us when we were-"_  
"-Rei-rei!" You blush darkly.  
"What? I was going to say _sleeping."_ He chuckled.  
"No you weren't!" You hit his chest.  
Rei, had memorized theory after theory trying to decode his feelings towards you. He deducted and analyzed every last thing but one detail. He still had no idea, why he found you so adorably cute. Was it your eyes? Your hair? Your size? Your personality? Whatever it was, he had no idea. He didn't know why whenever he saw you he wanted to tease you and make you blush or hug you then tell you he loved you. Whatever it was, he came to the conclusion he didn't mind it at all. He liked being so attracted to your cuteness, and didn't mind the confusion it brought.  
"Alright, so I wasn't. Going to say that" He laughed softly.  
"Rei-rei!"  
Maybe it was the nick name...well it was definitely part of it.  
"Why do you call me that all the time?" He inquired.  
"What, Rei-rei?"  
_"Yeah that, you even use it when we-"_  
"-Rei-rei!" You yelp.  
"Well you do!" He laughs back.  
"I dunno why I use it...maybe it's because I wanna give you a special name that no one else ever uses..so I call you Rei-rei so everyone knows I gave you a special nick name..and _that must mean I'm special to you."_ You murmur.  
"Gahh~ you're so cute..You and your _special nicknames.._" He pulled you to his chest and gave you a loving squeeze.  
"I love you (y/n)." He rested his cheek gently in your hair.  
"I love you too." You murmur closing your eyes. "  
"Hey (y/n)..." He tugged you up holding your chin between his index and middle finger.  
"Yeah?" You blush slightly as his eyes flutter closed.  
_"If we're going to stay in bed...I may not let you do any sleeping."_ He warned before kissing you gently.  
"Rei-rei.." You tug on the ends of his hair and take off his glasses.  
_"(y/n).."_ He blinked to adjust the change in sight. You lean up and kiss him sweetly closing your eyes lightly and taking in his usual scent, swimming pol water, and shampoo, it never changed, you didn't mind it. You shiver slightly and inch closer to him. Rei glides his hands to your waist and pulls you toward him as you tangle you fingers up in his dark hair. The room had long fallen silent, save for the rustling of sheets and small whisper-audible noises of your lips parting then coming back together. Rei's fingers glide down the buttons of your shirt undoing them swiftly.

"Rei-channn~! We're gonna go swim in the ocean today!" The door bursts open. Rei picks a hand up and swats the swim team away.  
"Eh? Rei-chan what are you pinning down? And what're those noises?" Nagisa inquired.  
_"Ahn! Rei-rei!"_ You let out a loud moan when Rei nibbles on your neck.  
"You should have worded it '_who are you pinning down?'"_ Haruka pointed.  
"Get out." Rei swatted them away again.  
"I'm not a bug!"  
_"I said get out."_

* * *

**I got a 55 on my math test...A 55 GOD WHY?!  
**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	12. Seijuro Mikoshiba Like Last Night

_"Good morning, (y/n)~."_ Seijuro purred as you opened your eyes.  
"S-sei.." You blush. "Good morning." You murmur.  
"Ah~? You still look sleepy~ did my good night kisses tier you out that much? Hm~ should I give you a good morning kiss then?" He chuckled lowly and kissed your nose. "Or maybe I should sing you a good morning song." He chuckled wrapping an arm around you and pulling you to his chest.  
"Hn..you always pull me to your chest when we cuddle." You murmur.  
"Do you not like it?" He asked combing his fingers through your hair.  
"Oh? No it's not like that, actually I _really_ like it. I was just thinking about this magazine artical on cuddling I read the other day." You murmur.  
"A magazine artical on cuddling?" He laughed softly.  
"Mhm."  
"Well what did it say?" He asked resting his cheek in your hair.  
"Well, it talked about what a it means when a boy cuddles with his girlfriend a certain way."  
"You can't actually believe that dumb article can you?" He laughed again.  
"I think it's pretty accurate." You shake your head.  
"Why?" He sighed.  
"It said when a guy pulls his girlfriend towards his chest when they cuddle it means he seems tough to people who don't know him, but he's actually got a really big soft spot for his girlfriend. It said that he was pulling his girlfriend to his heart. It also said that it was like pulling the girl to a masculine part of his body to show he could protect you, and we both know your chest in masculine and you're a big show off with it when we cuddle so don't lie." You murmur nestling into him.  
"I guess that _is_ accurate.." He murmured.  
"Mhm, it summed it up as a dependable nurturer that loves to take care of his girlfriend." You nod. "You like taking care of me right?"  
"Of course I do, I find it _extremely_ cute when you ask me to help you reach the shelves that are too high for you and when your car broke down and you called me crying. I like it when you rely on me." He smiled kissing your head and pulling you close to him.  
"You do?" You ask softly.  
"Yeah, of course! It's cute to know you need me, it makes me happy to know you want me by your side. _Even if it is only to reach shelves that are too high for you_."  
"That's not all I need your help for!" You squeak wrapping your arms around him..well _trying_ to.  
"I know." He laughs kissing your jaw line and squeezing you. "  
You're just so super cute you need a tough guy to walk you home at night too."  
"Sei!" You laugh and close your eyes leaning onto him even more. "You're too big I cant hug you..."  
"You just need to lemme hug you and you just need to cuddle into me, you're so small compared to me." He laughed.  
"Our size difference is cute." You nod.  
"Yet difficult." He adds. "But cuter of course." He laughs softly.  
"You know, we don't have to get out of bed today~." He purred pulling your chin up.  
"Good, I wasn't going to." You laugh softly and lean up pressing your lips to his in a feathery caress.  
"Aw~ you gave me a good morning kiss, now say, _'good morning Sei~ how'd you sleep?'_ but in your really cute perky voice."  
"I'm not doing that!" You blush darkly.  
"Pleasee for me?" He begged.  
"Just close your eyes when I do it!" You yelp. "Alright~." He closed his eyes. "G-good morning Sei.." Your blush darkens. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Ohmygowsh~!" He jumped onto you. "Now I'm going to give you so many good morning kisses~ Or maybe something better._.like last night~."_

* * *

**To sum my feelings for this character up-**

**He needs more screen time, I'm sorry but I love him sooo much, like I saw him for the first time and at first I was like "HOLY SHIT MY GAYDAR IS OFF THE CHARTS! OH SHIT LOOK AT MY DOUCHE-DETECTOR IS GOING OFF TOO!" Then I really looked at him and I was like. "WHAT IS THIS?! My cute boy radar is through the roof. Ho shit, check out my love-meter. I can't breathe~! He's great. And yes the articel I was talking about in this IS real, I forget what magazine it was, some love life magazine, it was my moms not mine, comeon guys why would _I THE AMAZING ME NEED A BF AHAHAH don't be ridiculous. _I'm married to my studies. NO BF UP IN HERE UP IN HERE!**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	13. Nagisa Hazuki Besides Sleeping

_"(y/n)-chan~."_ Nagisa purred into your ear happily.  
"Hm?" You turn over and nestle into him.  
"Oh? Come on.." He sighed kissing the top of your head.  
"Are you gonna make me stand up? Because I'm not gonna." You shake your head.  
"Come on, (y/n) let's go out somewhere today." Nagisa tried to coax you out of bed.  
"Later..." You groan.  
"I love how you didn't reject the idea. You secretly wanna go out."  
"I do, just later.." You murmur nestling into his chest.  
"Okay (y/n)-chan we can stay in bed until you feel ready to get up, this is gonna be my way of _repaying you for making you watch a scary movie and then giving you the creeps."_ He chuckled kissing your head.  
"Thank you, it's greatly appreciated." You murmur yawning slightly.  
Nagisa laughs softly and starts playing with your hair between his fingers.  
"I love you.." He chuckles resting his cheek in your soft (h/c) hair and gently playing with the ends.  
"I love you too." You whisper pressing your cheek to his chest and trying to keep your eyes open so you could continue talking with him, he seemed to be able to notice the fact you were forcing yourself to stay awake because he gave you a thankful squeeze then said,  
"you don't have to stay up to talk with me, you know. You said you were tiered and didn't wanna get up, so we should stay in bed, what do you do in bed _beside sleep?"_ He whispered in his usual cheeky tone.  
_"H-hey!"_ Your cheeks flush a dark crimson and you try not to look at him.  
"Well, what else do you do in bed? What are you getting all flustered for?" He laughed seeing your shocked expression.  
"Reading..and resting.." You nod.  
"Resting and sleeping are the same things." He chuckled.  
"No they aren't they are _two very different things!"_ You jump.  
_"Oh really now?_ Well tell me how they're different." He laughed pulling the blankets up his body a little more.  
"When you sleep you sleep, and when you rest..you don't go to sleep you just close your eyes and relax!" You explain.  
"Okay, Okay! I get it." He chuckled in the smart way he always did, the way that made you want to hug him and his cuteness but whack him and his slyness. "No more monsters then?" Nagisa chuckled.  
_"Shut up..."_ You grumble.  
"Aw, come on, it's cute you know, when you rely on me." He smiled. "You're such a scaredy-cat _I love it._" He smiled and kissed your forehead.  
"Shut up.." You groan.  
"I'm only teasing~." He promised kissing your head again.  
"You're just teasing?" You ask looking up.  
"Well yeah, of course I was only teasing you, I'd never intentionally say something to hurt you, I just think it's cute watching you react and get all flustered and then panic. It's adorable because it's you doing it, everything you do is adorable, you're adorable. And I love it. I love _you_ (y/n)-chan." He smiled squeezing you lovingly. "You know it did love seeing you panic. _I may sound mean_ but I love seeing all the cute different expressions you make when I tease you." He ran his fingers through your hair gently and lovingly.  
"Nagisa..." You murmur blushing a little.  
"Of course I'm not teasing you_ now._ I'm just making sure you know how very cute you are." He smiled and pulled your face up towards you, kissing you gently. _"I know what else we can do in bed beside sleeping..."_

* * *

**Kay I have been watching AOT (SNK) non-stop like I've already seen it BUT I LOVE IT SO HARDDDD AND SQUAD LEVII AND LEVI HIMSELF ahhh~ well...that...sorry...Also I've been paying the walking dead (1) again but I had to START OVER BECAUSE SOME UNGODLY FORCE MADE MY TV SCREW UP AND I LOST ALL MY GAME DATA AND I HAD TO START OVER! *^* Clem dou **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


End file.
